trolltallybrocopsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ravite Strals
> Enter Name Your name is Ravite Strals. Most people name you Ravi. Some people have called you Floaty Bastard, but most people call you Ravi. > Examine Personality You are mostly a chill dude. You very rarely lose your nerve, and you are meditating more often than not. You do enjoy a conversation with other trolls, and would happily interrupt a meditation session to talk to people. Your interests are mostly focused around meditation and how to ascend to a higher level of existence, and help other people find this way to salvation too. It's safe to say that you really let your tongue just blabber endlessly when you are talking about your religious beliefs. There's also the whole thing about liking to collect shinies, although you would never resort to things like stealing. The few things that you hate are abnormally hostile trolls, which really tick you off, even though you always try talking them out of their rage fits or eternal anger. You also don't like talking about Lusii. You seem to also have quite a dislike for staying inside your hive, nowadays. You very much prefer to float around and not sleep by using meditation techniques, than going back to your hive. > Examine Hive Your original hive is in the cold, white northern mountains. Your Lusus took you there, and after a few sweeps enduring the hardships of the mountains, the Carpenter Drones helped you build a pretty hive. It is but a big cave dug deep into the rockface... deep enough to find a completely unknown silver deposit. You were completely astonished by this discovery, and figured that this was obviously a sign of some sort. The walls were always so shiny and beautiful... it obviously meant something, and you needed answer as to what this meant, but we'll get around to that in a while. You loaded this secluded hive with not many things, even to the present day: you have torches enough to illuminate the place, a spherical recuperacoon, a pile of warm hay your Lusus used to sleep on, a husktop and a bunch of shiny stuff decorating it. You have giant silver bead strings hanging from the ceiling, golden accessories all over, like armbands, necklaces, rings and stuff, and lots of blue jewels all over, specially encrusted in the walls. Yes, even though you are an orangeblood, all your time spent searching for shinies made you have a fucking Treasure Cave for a hive. You are aware of this fact, and that's why your hive was specially designed to be only accessible by floating. Or by a Tahr. > Examine Deal What's your deal, floaty bro? Deal is: You are following the path of the Astral Ones. ...In other words, you are trying to become a Higher Being by dedicating yourself to meditation, pacifism and balance between body, soul and mind. Kind of like Buddhism or something, if you even knew what the hell that meant. You are fervorously dedicated to your beliefs, and you would happily tell them to anyone who wanted to lend ears to your religious blabbering. Since a very young age, you discovered both of your powers. The first one is a type of gravity control mixed with telekinesis. In other words, you can make shit float around and/or have objects be attracted/reppeled to/by a certain area or other object. You used this power a lot to make yourself levitate and make your life easier, which is pretty cool. You have a story to tell before we get to your other power. After passing through the long hardships of the cold mountains and having your wise Lusus tell you everything he knew, when you were about 7 sweeps old, he sent you on your way to a distant mountain, telling you that you would find answers to many questions there. You bid goodbye to everything you had and then endured the long, cold winter and snowstorms until you reached a distant, abandoned monastery. You quickly discovered that this monastery was used by ancient monks, who were probably all long gone by now... maybe. It was there that you discovered all you know about Troll Buddhism, even though you still have no idea of what the fuck does 'Buddhism' mean. Whatever. There was one last monk there, however. An old, decrepit old troll, meditating and appearing to be dead. You approached him, and he suddenly woke up, to finally teach his last disciple, and then ascend. It was with him that you discovered all about the Astral Ones, and the theoretical way to become a Higher Being, how spiritual and material prosperity was a sign of predestination, along with techniques from the old monks that helped you do a lot of monk stuff, like elevate your body temperature even in the coldest weathers, or slow down your metabolism to an almost halt. He also helped you finally discover the function of your weird, apparently mutated, black-sclera, yellow-iris eyes. You were blessed with the Vision Meditofold. This allows you to stablish a mental link with anyone you are having eye-to-eye contact with, given that you have their mental permission, paralyzing yourself and the person. This sends both of you to an astral dimension (or 'dream dimension', given that both you and the target troll have god powers in this imagined dimension), where time flows at a much slower pace, allowing you to talk with that person as much as you like. Since you used this ability quite a lot already, you are many years mentally older than your body makes you appear to be. This monk troll died after finishing teach you everything he knew, and you thoughtfully gave him a nice cremation. Then... you came back to your hive, with lots of new knowledge to share with your sleepy Lusus, new experiences, new powers. You found your Dad motionless on the floor of your hive. He wasn't sleeping this time. > Examine Lusus Your Lusus is pretty much the reason you are still alive. He is a Tahr, a big fluffy Tahr for that matter. When you finally wriggled your way out of the Trial Caves, your Lusus took you to learn about how to endure in the northern cold to become stronger. He helped you survive by burrowing you in the middle of his fluffy, warm fur and making you completely forget about the cold, until you finally managed to get yourself a hive. After that, other than teaching you or going out to eat a fuckton of food in one single run, he mostly just lazies around inside the hive, sleeping for days at a time. Among everything else about troll society, customs and all of that other stuff, Tahrdad teached you the ways of being an herbivore, which is partly the reason of you being so skinny nowadays, but also so damn healthy. You obviously wouldn't survive being an herbivore in this weather, but he always brought you food, and then his fur made you all warm and cozy again. You didn't belong to this weather, and he knew it. What was Tahrdad even thinking when he brought you here? But he made you get stronger. He made you get used to it. He told you all he knew. He was a good Lusus, even if you always thought that he really could've chosen a region with a better climate to take you to. Nevertheless, you do love your Lusus. He is the best Lusus, no matter what. He was the best Lusus. ...It was painful to cremate him. But he's in a better place now. You'll hopefully meet him again someday, when you finally Ascend. You miss your Dad. > Examine Wardrobe Let's say that you are not really much of a clothes person. Anyone could tell that, given that you don't really wear a shirt. You don't see the need for one. Honestly, you wouldn't wear pants too, but that would be tremendously disrespectful to everyone else's culture. Besides, it's hard to have a normal conversation when someone is being krukolibidinous. Your pants, curiously, are made with the fluffy fur of your Lusus, dyed black. You do wear a bunch of shiny stuff, though. Mainly, your golden armbands, sash and choker, your silver giant beads, and your sapphire pendants. The golden stuff is to depict prosperity, which is one of the things that might lead one to the path of ascension; the beads to depict order and balance, since spheres are the most balanced forms; and the sapphire jewels, to depict peace and calmness, because of the color blue. You like shiny stuff, as it has already been stated. It's also of notice that you have your whole symbol tattooed on your back. You're just that fucking religiously hardcore. > Allocate Strife Specibus Unlike many other trolls, you have not allocated your Strife Specibus. All you have is a blank card, waiting for an allocation that will probably never happen. Not only you are a powerful psionic, there is the whole pacifism deal. Of course, you already had to resort on killing a few trolls who tried to kill you, but it was only in self defense. You would never hurt a living being if not for extreme reasons. Ever. > Examine Fetch Modus You work your shit around with the MANTRA Fetch Modus. After captchaloguing an item, the modus makes up a random Mantra, which you have to recite three consecutive times without making any mistakes to retrieve it. It wouldn't be a hard modus to use, but the catch is that your items are stored in a BALANCE WHEEL. You need to store 12 items at any given time, and they must all have a certain quality in common. It can range from normal things like "rocks" to stupid shit like "have the color pink" or "have the letter q in their name". You try to cheat as little as you can, although sometimes, it's just necessary to say stupid balance names like "not a tree". > Art Dump Ahoy Symbol.jpg Ravis lusus.jpg Category:Trolls